Workout
by shutupkomaeda
Summary: Mondo Oowada invites Ishimaru Kiyotaka to the gym, as a tag-along for his daily workout. He finds out something about himself.


Ishimaru waited outside the gym, sitting on a bench and glancing every direction. He set his bag on the ground and pulled out his phone, and reread Mondo's invitation. 'Mb you want to go 2 the gym w/ me?' '3: 30, after school.' "Kyoudai, you're late…!" Ishimaru exclaimed and sighed. He should have expected this. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. The hall monitor leaned back, with the image of Mondo in his head. He closed his eyes. 'No, it's fine, he'll show up….' He thought. "It's fine.. Just fashionably late. That's the word.'

"Oi, Kiyotaka.." A voice interrupted his thoughts. "You ready?" Ishimaru opened his red eyes. It was Mondo. He sat up quick. "Bro, you're late!" He scolded the biker as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk with Mondo into the gym. "I know, I got hung up. Sorry, Bro." He apologized. Ishimaru smiled. "It's okay! Just keep track of the time more often!" The two stepped in, and Ishimaru stopped to look over the gym. He had never been in one before, he had always just jogged for exercise. Mondo headed off to the left, the area where they kept the weights.

Ishimaru gasped. They had treadmills here- right? That was something he was used to. He looked around, and saw a line of the machines, and headed over to them. The inexperienced hall monitor placed his bag on the floor, ogling the machine in front of him. 'How do you work these things..?' Ishimaru thought. Mondo glanced at him, he saw him pressing every single button on the treadmill. He threw his hand to his face in shame.

Ishimaru stepped on the machine, and pressed what he believed was the on button. It began to whir. "Ah… Ah!" He started to jog. He could get used to this.

Mondo sighed and swore to himself. He guessed he would have to go help him. The biker went over to Ishimaru to discover that he was actually doing okay-! Or at least that's what he thought. He was mesmerized.. by his ass! It looked great in his gym shorts and bouncing didn't hurt either. Mondo found himself red-faced, and perverted. "Bro, is the treadmill workin' out for ya, or…?" He managed to squeeze out of his dry throat. Ishimaru turned around, still running. "Oh, yes! I do this… everyday, just not on a machine!" He exclaimed happily. 'Oh Fuck.' Mondo thought. Ishimaru was already a little sweaty, and red-faced like he was.

"Good, Okay… I'm g-glad…" He stuttered, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Mondo headed back to his own work, Sat on the bench and grabbed a little weight to start out with. He began to lift and flex his muscles. The biker glanced over at Ishimaru. He still had a good view, even from here. He smirked, watching Ishimaru jump and bounce…..

Looking back on this, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Since he knocked himself in the face with his weights while he was staring. "Shit!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to his face. Mondo sucked in air through his teeth. Was it worth it?

….

Probably.

Mondo looked over to Kiyotaka. He had his hands in the air, and he was running at probably the fastest speed on the machine. Damn, this kid was good! Oh well, he had to work out himself. No more staring. Mondo picked up the medium weight off the shelf. He began to pump it up and down. "Hnn.." He groaned. He'd much rather be watching his Bro.

Mondo and Ishimaru were worn out, they had been working out for a while, and were almost soaked. As you can imagine… Mondo was having a good time, looking at Ishimaru sweaty, with his tank top almost transparent. They were in the locker room, picking up towels. It was recommended to take a shower after you worked out, so the two took the gym advice. Ishimaru closed the locker with a towel scrunched up in his hand. "Alright, I'm 'hitting the showers,' as they say!" He smiled. Mondo smirked, socially awkward, but adorable. "Me too, soon…" He replied. Ishimaru's eyes lit up, and he smiled even bigger at Mondo.

"Hey, Brother… Why don't we take a shower together?" He asked hopefully. Mondo's face was beyond flushed after he asked that question. "It's a bonding activity for Bros like us!" Mondo was red faced. "Uh.. Mn.. N-… Fine." He couldn't say no to his Bro. Ishimaru gasped and giggled. "This is gonna be great, Bro!" Without a warning, the sweaty hall monitor took his hand, and pulled him into one of the showers. "What the hell're you-" He got cut off. Ishimaru closed the door behind him.

"Alright, go on, strip down!" He exclaimed, as if showering with other men was ordinary. "While you watch!?" Mondo shouted. "Don't worry, I won't look!" He put his palm in front of his eyes to cover up his view. "Alright, don't peek." The biker blushed and peeled off his shirt, and pants. Just one more thing…. His boxers.. He slowly pulled them down, and tossed them to the side. "Alright.. I'm naked." He said, even though he wasn't eager for the hall monitor to see him naked, at least under this circumstance.

"Right!" Ishimaru exclaimed, taking his hand from his face. He took off his clothes quick, and now they were both naked. Mondo' s stare had to keep glancing at Kiyotaka's skin- it would be terrible if he got an erection right now. "Bro, do you like your hot showers?" Ishimaru asked casually. Mondo choked on air, but he guessed that it couldn't get more awkward than now. "Uh- Y-Yeah I guess…" He stammered. "Great!" Kiyotaka turned the knob to the left, where the hot water ran. The water began to rush out of the shower head. The hall monitor put his hand under the sprinkling water. "It's good and hot now!" He smiled, climbing in.

Mondo jumped in after him. The two let water splashed on their face. "Ah.." Ishimaru gasped, getting water in his mouth. Mondo blushed, hearing Ishimaru let out a gasp that could easily be made into a moan made him feel dirty. "Bro, do you want me to wash you?"

…  
"WHAT?!" Mondo shouted, blushing even harder. "Brothers take care of each other, and cleaning counts!" Mondo looked away awkwardly. "I'm okay." He mumbled. Ishimaru shrugged.

You could cut the tension with a knife, at that moment. Ishimaru grabbed one of the rags off the rack. It made a clanky noise.

"Mondo- You should wash your hair." Ishimaru suggested calmly. "You think my hair is dirty, eh?" Mondo said, glaring at the younger boy in front of him. "Surely hair like yours needs proper daily maintenance!" He exclaimed. Mondo began to blush. "F-Fine…" He mumbled under his breath, and stepped under the running water.

..

It isn't working. The drops of water practically bounced off the boy's pompadour. 'Guess I used more hairspray then I meant to…'  
In one swift movement, Ishimaru's hands flew up to Mondo's head, and he ran his fingers through his fluffy locks. "Kiyotaka." Mondo said, not moving a single muscle. "Yes?" He answered. "Why are you doing that?" The biker asked patiently. "I'm helping you to scrub your scalp, I will get you squeaky clean!" He giggled. 'What an idiot.' Mondo thought.

But it actually felt pretty good.. He was actually massaging, more than scrubbing. Ishimaru picked up some shampoo and squeezed it out onto Oowada's head. It felt cool, in comparison to the warmth of the water.

Ishimaru continued to rub the soapy liquid into his hair, and now it seemed to be a bit tame. "Mondo- look! We match!" Ishimaru pushed his face beside his, and pointed to the biker's hair. He had used the soap to his advantage, and styled it to look exactly like his. Mondo couldn't help but laugh. Ishimaru giggled along with him.

Mondo's heart began to pound. Maybe taking him to the gym wasn't a bad idea after all.

After all.. Mondo discovered something about himself.

He was in love.

**hello friends this is so fluffy omg im gonna, Faint**  
**ishimondo is my biggest otp like ever i love**

**i hope you enjoyed! please review if you can!**


End file.
